Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display.
Discussion of the Background
A display device is a device that displays an image. Recently, organic light emitting diode displays have been drawing attention.
In general, an organic light emitting diode display includes an organic light emitting element emitting light having different wavelengths for every pixel as a minimum unit displaying an image. The organic light emitting element includes a first electrode, an organic emission layer emitting light, and a common electrode that are sequentially deposited.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.